The present invention relates to a skateboard, and more particularly to a self-generating light-producing skateboard including at least one induction coil assembly, at least one magnet-containing wheel mounted at an outer side of the induction coil assembly, at least one light-emitting element fixed to the an outer periphery of a deck of the skateboard and electrically connected to the induction coil assembly, and a light-transferring strip mounted around the outer periphery of the deck. The light-transferring strip is provided along an outer surface with spaced frosted, grooved, and ribbed portions to reflect and refract lights emitted from the light-emitting element. The induction coil assembly may also be connected to other electric-energy consuming optional attachments of the skateboard to omit batteries.
Most conventional skateboards do not include current and light generating means. It is dangerous to play with skateboards without light-emitting warning means, particularly when playing with them in dark places.
It is therefore desirable to develop a self-generating light-producing skateboard to eliminate drawbacks existing in the conventional skateboards.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a self-generating light-producing skateboard that does not need batteries but can automatically produce current to drive light-emitting elements on the skateboard for the same to emit light as a warning to other players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-generating light-producing skateboard that uses a light-transferring strip mounted around an outer periphery of the skateboard to transfer light-emitting from light-emitting elements at separated points to the entire periphery of the skateboard. The light-transferring strip is provided with spaced frosted, grooved, and ribbed portions to reflect and refract light and therefore advantageously reduces the number of light-emitting elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self-generating light-producing skateboard that may include electronic, electric-energy consuming optional attachments to be driven by current automatically generated by the induction coil assembly without using any battery.